


Drugs and Love

by Djcool111323



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Anal Sex, Beating, Cutting, Drugged Sex, Drunk Sex, Escape, F/M, Gay Sex, Kidnapping, M/M, Machines, Oral Sex, Physical Abuse, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Rescue, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-10 12:18:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6984766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djcool111323/pseuds/Djcool111323
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Duncan finds him self hard at work well Lewis tries to find a way to get his lover to love him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hard Work (Duncan and Kim and Lewis.....)

Duncan sighed as he worked Kim looked over and walked over to him. She started to rub his shoulders and kissed his neck. "Duncan...love....please calm down.." She said licking his ear ,"Kim....Please stop!" he moaned she began to rub his member slowly as he moaned falling back on to the floor and Kim undid his pants and slowly began to suck his hardened member. " KIM!!!" He moaned letting himself be pleased. (A hour later) ,"Night Kimmy." He sighed and began to fall asleep. Lewis sat there and played with a knock out drug he had bought to use on his lover. He hated the fact HIS lover loved some one else HE needed his lover. Lewis got up and slowly walked out Simon stared at him as he walked out and walked towards Duncan's and Kim's base ,"My love...I will have you.... this will give me the chance to get you... for me.....and my pleasure..." he mumbled happily completely drunk. He slipped in to their base and slipped in to their bedroom seeing the cuddling he sighed and pushed her away and scooped Duncan up in to his arms and ran home with his lover in arms. He put him in a small cell and petted his hair ,"So...beautiful....so Sexy.......I love you so much.....my love......You are mine....Now!" Lewis said his home far away from the factory as possible.


	2. Morning! (Duncan and Lewis!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Duncan Awakes to find himself locked up and a Lewis watching him creepily.

(Duncan's POV)  
My head hurts so much what is going on! I opened my eyes staring at Lewis who was smiling and being all around creepy ,"What....The HELL!" I screamed ,"Hello....love!" He said smiling coming closer ,"WHERE IS KIM!" I was pissed! He kidnapped me and possibly hurt my KIM! ,"Safe....I dont care about her only you!" He said poking me in the nose. I pushed him back watching him fall. He got up and slapped me he was angry and I was scared and angry!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SHORT TINY CHAPTER SRRY LATE AND TIRED!


End file.
